1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle surrounding situation estimation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology is reported for reducing the damage of a secondary accident (secondary collision) that may subsequently be generated after detecting a primary accident (primary collision) generated by a collision between a vehicle and an obstacle outside the vehicle. For example, Published Japanese Translation of PCT application No. 2007-516127 discloses a technology for detecting and analyzing the surrounding environment of a vehicle after a collision using sensors and for performing the travel control, such as the brake operation or the steering operation, according to the result of comparison between the surrounding environment and the vehicle behavior.
The problem with the related art (Published Japanese Translation of PCT application No. 2007-516127) is that, if an abnormality such as damage to a sensor is generated by a primary accident, the surrounding environment of the vehicle cannot be detected. As a result, in the related art, it is sometimes difficult to perform the travel control of the vehicle by estimating the vehicle surrounding situation based on the detection result of the surrounding environment.